All Together
by lilmisserinlynn
Summary: BxE. All human. Bella lives with her twin sister taylor, her three brothers, Mark, Ethan, and Emmett, and there parents. Untill one night a horrible accident occurs... Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Narrators point of view.

I do not own twilight.

And this really doesnt follow the book well.

Rated M for reasons.

It was a cold night when it happened. Bella was asleep in her room, and her twin sister Taylor was in the bed next to her. They were both 15 years old. There brothers, Mark, Ethan, and Emmett were down the hallway from her. They lived in a generally good neighborhood, and both her parents made alot of money. Her dad was a police chief, and FBI agent, her mother was a nurse. Her brother Mark was the oldest. He was a senior this year. 18 years old, and loving it. He was a popular guy, and loved basketball. He had a girlfriend, named Rebecca, captain of the Varsity cheerleading team. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes. Ethan was a year younger, and a junior. 17 years old, and pretty much the biggest playa in the school. From class to class he was with a different girl. They didnt seem to mind though. He loved soccer and was pretty much the star of it. With his sandy blonde hair, and perfect smile, the girls chased him everywhere! Emmett was 16 and a sophmore. He was the first freshmen ever to make Varsity football, and by the time he was in 10th grade, he was captain. He was truely the star of it. He has large muscles and a great smiled. He had dark brown eyes too. Bella, was 15 and a freshman with her identical twin sister Taylor. Though they were supposed to look they same, they really didnt. Taylor was a popular girl always getting the guys. She was pretty, but not very smart. Bella, wasn't realy good with the guys. At fifteen she really didnt have a chest, nor a butt. They both had dark brown eyes but Bella wore electric blue saphire color contacts, and Taylor whore sea green. But she was skinny. Bella was brillant at science, and English and just about everything... excpet math. Bella wasnt very good at sports, but she was good at one sport. Volleyball. It was one thing her and her sister did together since they were young. Though this family was very different, there was one thing true. They were always there for each other.

In the morning no one was home. Which was very strange. Mom's car had broke down on the highway, on her way home from work, and dad went to go get her. They hadn't come home since.

"Wheres mom and dad?" Bella asked. Bella was a happy teenager, with brown silky hair. It went about two inches past her shoulder. Her sisters was alot alike except it had bleach blonde highlights in it. Mark eyed her carefully and thought for a minute before answering.

"To be honest Bella I don't know." He told her. He finished making breakfast when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Ethan said smiling "It's probably for me anyway!" He laughed. Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"It could be for me you know!" Taylor pouted. Mark served breakfast quickly when Ethan handed Mark the phone. He didnt say much, just 'What?!' and 'When?' the last thing he said was 'Thanks' and wrote something down. There was obvious pain on his face.

"Whats wrong Mark?" Bella asked gently.

"Come on guys lets go in the front room and sit down." He told us. Everyone followed quickly wanting to know what in the world was going on.

"Okay whats going on" Emmett said impatiently.

"Alright everyone..." Mark paused looking directly at Bella " Mom and Dad... were in a car accident last night-"

"Oh my gosh are they okay!" Taylor screamed jumping out of her spot on the couch.

Mark took a deep breath "The car rolled four times... They both died".

At that moment the atmostphere in the house was instantly changed. Each one of them reacted in a different way though. Emmett punched a wall. Mark just sat there though. He was the oldest, the one who had to make sure they would all be okay. Ethan closed his eyes tightly he looked as though he was going to scream, but didn't instead he cried. The girls were a whole different story. You see Bella got up and walked over to Mark and hugged him and just cried. Taylor sat there for a minute in shock. Then she too went to a brother, her brother Ethan and cried.

"Why" was all Bella was able to say inbetween sobs.

"Bella hunny..." Mark finally said after it had been two hours since he broke the news to them " I have to get up.. I have stuff to do." Bella was definitely closer to her brothers then her sister was. But that was because she was always busy. Mark pulled Bella off of him, and set her down on the couch. She just sat there stairing out the window. She wasn't looking at anything in paticular just staring out the window.

Mark was on the phone to the school explaining what happened telling them we wouldn't be in for a week or two. He had already helped Emmett clean is hand up from the cuts he attained from punching a wall. He walked over to Bella and picked her up setting her on his lap.

"Come here baby girl" he said pushing the hair out of her face. She rested her head against his shoulder and sobbed. " I know its hard" he tried to sooth her.

" I wan mommy" she said to him. " and daddy" she added on.

"Oh grow up" Ethan said bitterly. You could tell he didn't really mean it, but he was upset. Hurt aswell. Marc was busy on the phone talking to the police and the hospitals, and lawyers to get moms will and stuff. At about four P.M. he came out of the kitchen and said " Alright everyone go get dressed we need to go to the hospital, to te lawyers office and the funeral place" He tolds us. "And ladies... make it quick" Taylor got up as she was told. Bella didn't move.

"Bella why aren't you getting up?" Emmett asked softly.

"If I pretend its not true.. maybe they'll come back." she said softly.

"We cant hide from this go get ready" As he gently pushed her off. She got up and walked up to her room. The boys went upstairs and quickly got dressed. The girls didn't care what they looked like for once, and nor did the guys.

"Alright pile in the mercedes suv" Mark told them. No one said a word to the hospital. When they got there Mark started to say "Ethan you stay with the girls, and Emmett."

"What why" He questioned.

"Because I dont want them to see them."

"Well why cant I"

"Because I said so" He argued.

A quiet voice spoke up "Mark..."

"Yeah Bella" He said looking into her eyes.

" Can I please go with..." She said looking back in to his eyes. "I promise I'll behave"

"I know... but I dont think you should see them. "He told her.

"Please..."

He sat there thinking for a minute. Then he realized that Bella needed this.

"Alright." Mark told her.

"Oh yeah, bring the youngest one" Emmett whined. Mark gave him a warning glare and that was the end of that. Bella got out of the SUV and followed Mark carefully. He asked her a few times if she was sure she could handle this. She always said yes. They walked inside the small hospital, and walked up to the nurses station.

Mark said "Hello Kai, as your probably already heard my parents were killed in a car accident last night. I was called and asked to identify the body. "

"Oh hunny" The nurse got up to hug them, she was there mom's best friend. "You dont have to act so strong" She hugged Bella the longest. "Bella honey how are you doing?"

Bella smiled a little and said "Im numb" Kai frowned. "If your family needs anything just call me" She promised. "Bella can I see your cell phone real quick?" she asked. Bella nodded and handed it to her. "There I programed my number in" She smiled and faced Mark again.

"Thanks so much Kai." He hugged her. "Which what is the... where are my parents" The pain is voice was so noticeable. Kai nodded and said "Follow me" Bella noticed a tear fal down her cheek. They walked down a long hallway to a dark room. She got there and let them in.

Mark turned to Bella " I dont want you to see this"

"But..." She said. Normally she would have started fighting but she just didnt have the energy or the effort.

"Bella... please dont." He asked her.

"No I have to" She told him.

"Kai will you please help me with this" Mark asked her, hoping that she would talk Bella out of it. She looked at him, and then at Bella for a while.

"No Mark.. your on your own on this one." Mark sighed and gave up. A guy came out with the first body. There dads. They pulled the sheet off of his face, sure enough it was Charlie Swan. Seconds after they brought out another body. When they pulled the sheet off, they knew it was Renee. Bella ran up to her mom starting to shake her.


	2. So much to do

"Wake up mom!" She sobbed crying hysterically. "How could you leave me! How could you leave me! And Mark and Taylor-" She was cut short because Mark was pulling her off of her mom. "Stop" She sobbed. " I need mommy" She said crying fighting to get back to her mom. Though the guy was leaving the room with the bodys.

"Bella stop there gone... Stop" Mark tried to calm her.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed. "I can wake her up! Shes just sleeping!!" She was still fighting to get back.

"Do you want me to give her something to calm her down" Kai asked. It wasnt hard for Mark to hold her, but at this point he was crying aswell. It wasn't hysterics crying, but it was more like tears falling.

Mpov

A million things were running through my mind. I knew I wasn't ready to be a father, so how in the world could I take care of my younger sibilings. Bella is going to take this the hardest, as she was closer to mom, then any of us were. I held her keeping her from going back to my mom. It pained me to see my mom, but it hurt me a million times more to see my baby sister like this. I shouldn't have let her come with me. I looked at Kai, she had offered to give Bella something to calm down. I thought it would be good for her to calm down, but she needed to get this out. I think it would help her in the long run.

"No thanks Kia, I'm going to take her out side." I took Bella outside and held her face in my hands. At this point she was just shaking, with tears streaming violently down her face.

"Bella... Bella honey... Mom and Dad are gone" As I said those words the word 'gone' rang in my ears "There never coming back... You loved them and they knew that." I told her but a glassy look just came over her eyes. She stopped shaking an sighed.

"I wanna go home" She whisperd. I knew that she would want this, but she needed to be with someone. And none of my brothers were willing to stay home.

"Bella, honey we have stuff to do" I told her. She nodded and I walked her to the SUV.

"Move Ethan, get in the very back" I told my brother. He was in the front seat. I wanted Bella up there by me.

"What why" He argued. I was not in the mood.

"Just do what I fucking said!" I yelled at him. He did as he was told. I put Bella in, and ran back inside to sign the papers. Within minutes I was back in the car.

"Alright, were going to mom and dads atterney" I told them. Everything imporntant was there. The will, money we would need. All that good stuff. This was more responsiblity then I was ready for. We got there quickly, for Forks was not a very large town. I got out of the car and said "Bella come with me.. the rest of you go to the store, and get something for dinner. Ethan drives." And I tossed him the keys. Emmett glared at me. Taylor was daydreaming, or spacing it out. She was complaining earlier about something, but I just blocked her out. I really didn't care right now. Bella gave me a confused look, but quickly got out, and was next to me.

"I'm sorry for how I acted at the hospital." She said quietly. I felt bad for her. I knew this was hard for her.

"Bella.. its okay. You dont have to be sorry. It's hard on all of us." I told her, and I meant it.

"Still.." she said. She didnt talk again. We were in the lawyers office and he had gotten my parents file.

"Alright lets see what we have here." He told me as he pulled papers, envolpes and money out of the large yellow envolope. "Here Mark this is addressed to you." He told me

'Dear Mark,

If your reading this obviously you know that were no longer alive. Before you read this I want you to know that your mother and I love you and your brothers and sisters very much. We expect you to help them, if there not already all grown up. For everyday we had with you children was a gift from God, and we loved every minute of it. For you, our first born, we got to learn with you, not just teach you. You taught us its okay to be rediculas at times, and serious at others. Everything has already been paid for. All three cars, the house, and any bills. The money was divided up by the five of you. Although there is a special account just for you, to take care of them. Plus the life insurence policies. Each one was one million dollars. We expect you to use it responibly. There are five different envolopes, other then this one for you and everyone to read.' I had to stop and breath for a minute. I was crying at this point, and Bella gave me a hug. 'We love you very much, don't ever forget that,

Love always,

Mom and Dad.' I just stared at the lawyer for a minute.

"Do you need a minute?" He asked me. I nodded my head no. He then handed me a stack of hundred dollar bills. "This is to cover the cost of the funeral." He explained. I eyed him carefully.

"Thank you so much. Is there anything else?"

"Well you'll need these papers, plus there death certificate to get papers changed over and everything." He told me. I turned and looked at Bella. She was paler then earlier, and I Was worried about her. The lawyer and me finished up, and I called Ethan because he wasnt back yet.

"Where are you" I sighed.

"Were like to streets away, we'll be right there." He told me.

"Better be" And i closed my phone. As he said, they pulled up quickly. I looked at him and he got in the middle-back seat. Taylor was now in the front seat. Bella climbed in the very back row, and took out her i-phone. She obviously put on her i-pod, and closed her eyes. Next we drove to the funeral hall. I got out and walked in quickly. I knew Ethan, Bella, Taylor, and Emmett were fighting, but I was ignoring them. It wasnt the drama I wanted to deal with right now. I quickly went in and arragned for the funeral to be in a two days. That was the perfect time. I got back in the truck and they were still arguing.

"Shut up Bella!" Taylor screamed!

"At least I'm not being the whore sleeping around with different guys every night!" Bella screamed back.

"At least I actually can get a guy!"

"At least I can pass biology!"

"At least -"

"Bella your not even pre-" Ethan started to say when Emmett cut him off.

"Bell honey, ignor the two whores in the car, man whore and slutty whore. Your beautiful, and mom and dad loved you very much." Emmett told her.

"Shut up Emmett!" Taylor screamed at him.

"Dont talk to me that way!" He screamed back. I was completely annoyed with them and I turned on the radio so loud I could barely think straight. But on the bright side I no longer had to listen to them.

As they finally realized they werent going to be able to scream over the radio I turned it down, as I had something to say. "When we get home I want everyone in the front room". I turned the music back on before they could ask questions. It was time to hand out the letters.

Kay! I hope you all love this story!

10 reviews please!

Any suggestions?

Please tell me!

By the way, I would liek to thank one person who left a looong comment!

You know who you are!

Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Letter to Bella

Bpov

We all sat down in the front room and awaited for our letters. Though I think I was the only other person, other then Mark who knew about them. I dunno maybe they know, to be honest I wasn't really listening to him. I hadn't really been paying much attention to anything. Like when we walked into the house, I pretty much tripped over my own foot into the door. Hah! And I play volleyball. Any way I plopped down on the couch, and stretched out. I wasn't in the mood, and the fighting with my sister was really dumb. Who's prettier, whose a whore, blah blah blah. I don't care. Mark came into the room with the letters. He handed them out with out saying a word.

Well I spoke to soon.

"Alright everyone, these are letters mom and dad left us. You can read them whenever you want, your choice." and he walked away. I went up to mom and dads room to read my letter. I walked in, and locked the door. Then I crawled into there bed, smelling the pillows for there scent. I breathed in deeply for a minute and decided now was as good as ever to read my letter. I opened it up carefully.

'Dear Isabella,

If your reading this, as you know, both of us, your parents, are no longer alive.

We want you to know we love you from the first day you were born and every day we had with you. Every fight, every dance, every volleyball game, every Halloween, they were all a gift from God that we got to share with you. Your clumsyness never holds you back, and you never quit at what you do. You made us proud in every way possible. In our closet there is a box of home videos of you growing up, cute photos, old toys, just things that we treasured, that you treasured when you were younger. You were always my little angel, and my dream come true. You and your sister are very alike, but so different. You being the baby of the family, you get the most harrassment, the most bullying, and just about everything you can imagine. But honey, what ever you took, you dished right back out. You never made me frown once. Your smiled makes my heart swell, and even on the worst day, you bring light to my day. Yes even in forks. I know this isn't going to be easy for you but I need you to stay strong. I need you to continue being the same, beautiful, wonderful amazing Bella, you always were.

Remember, we will always love you, and be watching you in heaven.

Love,

Mom and Dad."

I was crying hugging the letter. I.. I needed to get out. I got up changed into a pair of comfy sweats, and a hoodie, out on a pair of flip flops, and I walked out the door. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going. I just was walking in the rain crying. I couldn't stop the tears. How could God take my parents away from me! It's not fair! I'm so young, I need my mommy and my daddy! I kept thinking while I was walking. Thinking of all the funny memories we've had. The first day of pre-school when Taylor and I walked hand in hand, with matching clothes on to preschool. We messed with mom and dads head so bad mixing up who was who. We still do that today. My thoughts had trailed away, and I had kept walking. The only reason my thoughts snapped back into reality and the present was because my ohone was ringing and vibrating. I quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Bella where the fuck are you" Marks angry voice screamed. I looked around and realized it was dark. He was only letting me hear a fraction of his anger.

"Out" And I hung up. I turned my phone off and realized I was by a park. I went and sat down on the swing. The park was lit up by the lights, but no one else was there. I took a deep breath and sighed loudly. Tears started to fall again when I heard steps on the rocks. But I didn't care who it was. If it was a murderer, a rapist, or hell, a vampire, i couldn't care less.

"Angels shouldn't cry" The stranger told me.


	4. Excuse me?

"Angels shouldn't cry" the stranger told me.

"Excuse me?" I said trhought my sobs.

Who was this strange boy in front of me. He was definitly veeryy nice looking. I waited for him to speak.

"Angels shouldn't cry. Whats bugging you? Are you okay?" He asked. He looked about 16- ish. He had beautiful bronze hair. Hah!

"I.. Im okay" I stuttered. "Nothing to worry about" I whispered.

"I'm Edward Cullen" He said as he sat down on the swing next to me.

"I'm Bella" I replied.

"Bella..?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Swan" I told him. He smiled at me.

"Oh... You father is the police chief right?"

"Was." I said coldly letting another tear fall from my eye.

"Oh. What happened, did he get a better job?" he polietly asked. I just looked down. "I'm sorry I' being rude asking all these questions."

"No no, its okay. My parents died in a car accident. Recently."

He gasped. "Oh my gosh! I know who you are! You Renees daughter!" He said sadly. "It finally clicked. My dad is a doctor there, and was friends with your mom."

"Yeah" was all I managed to choke out. My phone started ringing again. How the hell was that possible, I must have bumped the on button. It was Mark.

I sighed. "Hello?"

"Bella where are you" An angry voice said, but I could tell he was trying very hard to stay calm.

"Mark... I'm fine." I told him.

"Its 11:30 at night Where are you?"

"At the park. I'll be home soon. Bye Mark. I love you" And I hung up.

"What was that all about?" Edwards smooth voice asked me.

"well... I kinda just left my house... without telling anyone." I smiled alittle and Edward smirked.

"May I drive you home?" He asked.

"No thank you, that would only make my brother ask me more questions."

"Can I atleast have your number so we can hang out sometime? I start school next week at Forks high. Since my family just moved here and stuff." He explained.

"Oh yeah of course" And I gave him my number.

"Please let me drive you home, I'll let you out a block away so that your brother doesnt see you."

"Well... okay" I agreed. He walked over to where his car was. Am I crazy? I'm getting in a car with a guy I just met. Sigh. A very hot one for that matter. We got to his car and it was an expensive silve volvo.

"Wow" I mumbled.

"Yeah, its pretty cool." he said causally. We drove to my house, after I gave him easy directions. He dropped me off a block away as promised. "I'll call you tomorrow" He toldm e and drove away.

I smiled and walked to the house. I got there quickly and the lights were still on. Great. This should be fun.

Sorry for the short chapter!

only 5 reviews please

xx. Erin


	5. Always be friends?

I walked in the door and the first thing I saw was a VERY angry Mark.

If you looked two feet to his left, you saw the next angry member of my family. Emmett. If you continued to look in the background, you would see a crying Ethan.

I just kinda pretended like they weren't there hoping to get to my bedroom. Yep, that worked out well.

"Get your ass over here and sit the fuck down" Marks very angry voice said. I looked down and did as he said. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Well I told you I was at the park" I said innocently.

"Bella.. we.. we need you to be more responisble! What you did was unacceptable!" Mark screamed. I sighed.

"Sorry..." I said apologeticly.

"It doesnt matter! You scared me to death!" Emmett said grumpily. He kinda reminded me of an irritable grizzly that I once saw on the Animal Channel.

"Go to bed Bella. Don't scare us like that again! I love you!" Ethan finally said. "Oh and I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

"Luv ya sis" Em's voice said. I smiled and walked up the stairs. I quickly changed in to my pajamas. I climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly, having nightmares. I woke up screaming and crying. I looked over at my sister, she wasn't awake. I decided to go to Emmett. I opened his door quietly he was sound asleep. I crawled into his bed, under the comfy covers and relaxed. He rolled over and looked at me.

"Bella?"

"mm?"

"Whats wrong."

"Nightmares."

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too"

"They love you too."

After he said that I drifted off to sleep. The nightmares didnt comeback. The next day came quickly. I didnt get up or move entill 3 pm. I just layed in bed relaxing. I wasn't thinking of anything and I wanted to stay like this for as long as I could. Around 3: 15 I heard my sister yelling at someone in her room. Well our room but I wasn't in there. I put a pillow over my head and Emmett walked in.

"Are you ever going to get up?" He asked trying to sound happy.

"Nope" I sighed.

"Come on and eat something. Get up." He said pulling my pillow from me and then my blanket.

"Noooo" I whined. I sighed and new I lost this battle when he easily lifted me up and carried me down the stairs.

"Hahahaha! I win Bella!" he said to me.

"PUT ME DOWN EMMETT!" I yelled, as he almost dropped me.

"Eat!" He said as he pushed a peanut butter & jelly sand which in front of me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked causally. I mean, it was pretty scarey. Deathly quiet. Oh yeah. Sigh.

"Mark is busy calling everyone, Grandma and Granpa are coming down. Taylor is off argueing with her boyfriend, didn't you hear the screaming?" He told me.

"NANA AND PAPA!" I said excitedly! Oh how I missed htem. I wish it was on better terms of seeing them.

"Oh yeah some boy called" Emmett said casually.

"EDWARD!" I said over excitedly. He gave me a strange disaproving look.

"...no Jake. Whose Edward?"

"Oh... no one. Stupid shiny volvo owner!" I mumbled.

"What?!" Emmett asked again.

"Nothing. Can you hand me the phone" I said through my bites of food. Emmett handed me the phone and I dialed Jakes number.

"Hello?" Jakes deep voice said.

"Hey Jake " I said, trying to sound cheery. I hoped he couldn't hear the fake happyness in my voice.

"Bella!" He said excitedly. " How are you doing?!"

"As good as can be expected..." i said with a little hurt in my voice.

"Do you wanna get away for a few hours and just come relax with me?"

"Uh.. lemme ask hang on a sec"

"Okay!" Jake was a year older then me, but one of my friends.

"Em do you think I can just get away for a little while"

"Uh its like 4 pm already Bella..." he informed me. Damn.

"Please Emmie..." I said batting my big brown eyes at him. I still hadn't put my contacts in.

"Fine... I love you Bella"

"Okay I can chill with you Jake. Can you gimme a ride over to your house?"

"Sure be there in like 10 min?" He asked.

"No haha. I just got out of bed. I kinda need to get dressed... " I laughed.

"Damn lol okay 15 min Bye Bella!" And he hung up. I knew Jake would be here in 15 minutes exact. So I ran upstairs and put a little hair scrunch moose in it to make it curl, and I straightened my bangs so that they wouldnt frizz out. I put my contacts in and a little mascara. I quickly put on a pair of loose jeans and a black t-shirt. Right as I was walking down the stairs I grabbed my phone and Jake had arrived.

"Bye Emmett!" I called to him!

"Bye Bella, be home by 8: 30!"

"Love you!" I told him loudly, as I opened the door.

"I love you too" Jake said, causing me to jump, I didnt know he would be at the other side.

"Haha hey Jake" He pulled me into a big hug.

"How you holding up baby girl?" A/n: jakes way more a flirt

"I'm...dealing" I told him. there was no use in trying to lie, as he would figure it out.

I got in the car as he did the same and he had some music on and we drove back to La Push. We got to his house quickly and we went to his room. I jumped on his bed as he turned on his music.

"So when are you coming back to school?" He asked me, trying to make conversation. He got the music playing and sat next to me on the bed.

"Uh a week or two" I told him.

"Jeez I'm going to miss you for a week.. Or two.. " He joked and moved closer to me.

"Jeez... I just lost my parents for the rest of my freaking life Jake... Dont be so self centered" I said kinda angry. I mean seriously. It was always about Jake.

"Sorry.." he started moving closer to me "relax" and he pulled my upper torso to lay on him. It felt so nice just to sit there and basically snuggle with my best friend. Like everything was okay at that very moment.

"Jake...?" I asked him.

"Yeah Bells?" He replied slowly.

"Will we always be best friends?" I aske cautiously.

"Or course Bells... But do you think we'll ever be more then friends.." He said verrrry slowly. Like he was nervous or something. I wasnt exactly sure what he was thinking but whatever.

"What do you mean Jake..?"

"Bella.. will you be my girlfriend..?"


	6. So not

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I also want to tell all the people freaking out that this is a bella x Edward story. just give me a little time. I have it all planned out. A little trust please! also I am sorry for the late update. it was final week and i know you dont really want my excuses! so anyway! Please keep reviewing it makes me want to write more! :) **

"Bella will you be my girlfriend..?" Jake asked

"What?" I asked and turned around and looked at him.

"Uh.. you dont have to.. I was uh just wondering if you.. wanted to go out with me.."

"Wait.. me?" I asked. I mean was he serious.. He couldn't be.. Maybe he was high... or wasted.. No.. I knew he wasn't its just so crazy.

"Yeah Bella... Your beautiful.. you just dont ever listen to anyone who tells you that." He told me. Unfortunetly I was in shock that someone asked me out! I'm not like my sister who gets all the guys. And Jacob of all people! I mean seriously! Me!!

"Jake... why me.." I asked.. I wanted... and need to know why me.

"Bella... We've always been friends. I want to be able to hold you, and help you through everything you go through now. Not that I wouldn't if you said no. But I want a chance with you babe." He told me. Wow. Uhm. Wait what..

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I told him as I hugged him tightly. I kinda always had a crush on Jake. Oh jeez what about my brothers. then I remembered I was sad about my parents. I guess to be honest the saddness never really leaves, it always there, its just hidden.

"Really! Awesome! " Jacob said before leaning into me and kissing my cheek. I kissed his cheek back and smiled at him. We sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So Bella... How are you... Really" He asked me.

"Uh Jake... I have a smile plastered on my face and my parents just died. How do you think I am?" Duh.

"Oh well I know.. I just want to help babe" He smiled at me he was so cute. I smiled back. His lips crashed into mine for what seemed like forever and he put his hand gently behind my neck. His toungue slowly entered my mouth. Jake has had other girlfriends before me, but he was my first boyfriend. I didn't really know what he was doing, or what I should been doing. I attempted kissing him back. It felt kinda wrong to be doing this so fast, but I guess we had already been best friends for as long as I could even remember. Since we were infants we were friends. I pulled my head back and he was smiling, guess I wasn't that bad.

"Jake I kinda have to be getting home..." I explained. The grandparents were coming and all.

"Oh yeah.." he said and frowned. He got up and found his keys. "well lets get you home then." He told me and took my hand. We walked hand in hand to the car. He didnt open the door for me but he kissed me before I got in. We drove back with the music blasting. We pulled into my driveway, and he kissed my slowly. I had butterflies in my tummy. But not the good kind. The kind when you know your doing something you shouldn't be but you do it anyway.

I walked in the house and I realized I was late for dinner. I wasn't hungry anyway. I hadn't been in days. I walked straight up into my room. I sat on my bed and took out my cell phone to check my texts. I had 11. Wow.

11 New Messeges.

Read now?

Yes No

From:

Edward:

Hey

Ethan:

Where are you?

I stopped reading then. Nothing intresting. I texted back Edward. I only said hey. I drifted off to sleep in my bed with all my clothes on. I heard my sister come in and I screamed at her to turn the light back off. But I just fell back asleep. The next thing I knew it was morning. The morning of the funeral.

I am so not getting up.


	7. Darkness

Hey everyone! So I know I've been negleting my fanfic. I have been reciveing alot of reviews telling me that they think its not real enough. So okay I'm going to try to make it real. But just because bella isnt reacting to pain like everyone else does... But anyway I would like to thank jo schmoe and one other person who made a verrrrrrrry long review! It's the only reason your getting this update.

The morning of the funeral.

I am so not getting up.

"Bella get up!" Emmett screamed befor tackeling my bed, gently of course. Well his opinion of gentle anyway. I am not ready for this day yet. I want to sleep for a few more centuries. "Bella your boyyyyyyyyfriend is on the telephone!!" He teased. So thats why he was in a decent mood. He wanted to tease me. Ugh. I put the pillow over my head.

"I'm not getting up. Leave me alone Emmett!" I screamed.

"GET UP GET UP GETTTT UP!!" He screamed.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Mark screamed from down stairs. Such a hypocrite. I'm stil not getting up.

"Here talk to your boyfriend" Emmett told me putting the phone next to me and walked away. Stupid boy.

"Hello?" I said into the phone with the pillow still over my head.

"Hey baby" I heard Jakes seductive voice say. It kinda makes me feel special that someone would call me that.

"Uh whats up?" I said nervously. I had never felt nervous talking to my best friend before.. But he's no longer my best friend, now hes my boy friend.

"Time for you to get up sleepy! You have to go to the... you have stuff to do!" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Are you going to the funeral Jake?" I asked letting him know I knew what today was.

"... Yeah Bella... I am... My dad, Billy, was your dad's best friend..." He explained.

"Okay... good..."

"Bella I'll always be there for you" He told me.

"Thanks Jake." ... "Oh I gotta go I gotta get ready, bye!"

"Bye babe" Then I heard the dial tone. I felt the tears falling. I needed to talk to my mom about what I was feeling. Ugh.

"Come on Bella you need to get ready! I'll help you." Taylor told me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. I walked mindlessly to the bathroom where she sat mad me sit down on the counter. She instantly began to straighten my hair. I said nothing. I was to tired to care. I sat there in silence and started to get annoyed.

"Its a fucking funeral Taylor not a god damn fashion show" I told her as she put on another layer of makeup.

"Watch your mouth" Ethan said as he walked past the door.

"Make me!" I screamed back. I was extra crabby I guess.

"You need to calm your ass down, God damn it!" He screamed at me. I didn't care it was only making me angryier.

"Don't tell me wha-" I began to say as Mark came up the stairs looking angry as he cut me off.

"Both of you need to stop using Gods name in vain!"

"THERE IS NO GOD!" I screamed. I could feel the tears falling down my face. I was glad my sister used waterproof makeup.

"What the hell is wrong with you of course there is God!" Mark was screaming directly at me now. It was kinda scary.

"IF THERE WAS A GOD HE WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN MOM OR DAD!" I screamed back. I don't know where I got my voice from but I did. Instantly I saw a mix of emotions in everyones eyes on me. From pain, to hurt, to understanding, to anger. I just stared back letting the tears run down my face. When it became apparent no one was going to say anything else I just ran. I didn't care that I was in stiletoes, or a skirt, or anything. I just ran. I knew I couldn't get far. Not in these shoes anyway. I ended up only getting to behind the garage. I sat down on the cold cement and pulled my knees close to my chest crying and shaking. I couldn't with stand the pain. I needed to close my eyes and wake up and just make it all go away. The next thing I new there was a cloud of blackness all around me.


	8. So we meet again

"IF THERE WAS A GOD HE WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN MOM OR DAD!" I screamed back. I don't know where I got my voice from but I did. Instantly I saw a mix of emotions in everyones eyes on me. From pain, to hurt, to understanding, to anger. I just stared back letting the tears run down my face. When it became apparent no one was going to say anything else I just ran. I didn't care that I was in stiletoes, or a skirt, or anything. I just ran. I knew I couldn't get far. Not in these shoes anyway. I ended up only getting to behind the garage. I sat down on the cold cement and pulled my knees close to my chest crying and shaking. I couldn't with stand the pain. I needed to close my eyes and wake up and just make it all go away. The next thing I new there was a cloud of blackness all around me.

The next thing I knew was that Mark was in front of me, telling me to wake up. There was a doctor in front of me too, he had really pretty eyes, he was a hot doctor. I read his name tag. Dr. Cullen. Oh snap, Edwards dad. I opened my eyes a little more. Where was I? I must be in the hospital.

--EPOV--

"Edward can you get me some ice, in a cup. I need this for patient Swan." Carlisle said.

"Swan... why does that sound so familar...hmm whatever" I said to myself. I shurgged it off and got the ice chips and put them in a cup.

"Dad, what room is Swan is?" I asked him. I could have easily looked, but I was feeling kinda tired. There was that girl I met in the park... and I just can't get her out of my head. She's so beautiful. She was so so sad though. That beautiful girl needs someone to hold her, to appericate her. Her mom had just died to... Her name was Bella... Bella... SWAN! Oh my gosh!! It can't be her!

"401 son. She's awake, so don't scare her" He told me sternly. I nodded in agreement. He said she... Oh dear. I walked with a rather brisk pace to her door. I knocke quietly to see an older boy with her. Must be her boyfriend. I smiled at them and put the ice chips on her counter, within her reach.

"Would you like anything to drink.. Isabella?" I asked being completely polite. She frowned, I hope I haven't said something to upset her.

"Don't call me Isabella. My name is Bella" She stared at me for a minute then gasped "Edward?" She said. I think my heart skipped a few beats the way she said it.

"Yeah" I said smiling. "I would ask how have you been but... look where your at" I said trying to be funny. She smiled a little, but her eyes were still so sad.

"This is my brother, Mark. Mark this is Edward, Dr. Cullens son." Her brother gave her a funny look, but smiled politely at me.

"Hi, nice to meet you. When can Bella be released?" he asked me. They were all in black, I assumed the funeral was today.

"Let me go ask my father, I'll be right back" I smiled at Bella, and she blushed. Her skin was the most beautiful shade of pink. Jeez whats wrong with me!

"Dad, when can Bella go home?" I asked.

"Who?" My dad asked confused looking at me.

"Isabella Swan" I said. A sad look came over his eyes, I think he knew who she was.

"As soon as she's feeling better, she just fainted."

"Thanks dad, I'll let them know." I walked back to her room, eager to see her again.

"Good news" I said smiling "You get to go home"

"Great" she mumbled, Her brother shot her a warning glare. She got quiet again. She was in a short skirt, it really showed off her legs. It was black, and her milky white skin reflected off it beautifully. I snapped out of it quickly, and walked out.

I walked back to my dad and finished her paperwork I was interning at the hospital with my dad every once in a while. Not often, but sometimes, when he needs me.

"Edward, I'm going to Renee' and Charlie Swans funeral, I know you didn't know them, but would you like to pay your respects?" he asked me. I thought about it. I would get to see the most beautiful girl ever again. Jeez my thoughts are so horrible, I need to get control of my teenage hormones.

"I think that would be okay dad." I said. "I just need to change out of this, can we go home. Is Alice going to it?"

"Yeah son, the entire family is." Oh okay...

"Alright." And so I followed my dad to his new corvette. It was nice!


End file.
